Forbidden
by FandomGirl101
Summary: Harry Potter is put in Slytherin not Griffindor. Potters and Weasley's hate each other what will happen when Ginny and Harry start to become friends will it lead to more. Or will Harry's little brother ruin it or will Ginny's brothers destroy even the slightest of friendship. Voldemort doesn't exist what will there lives be like. More of a Summary in story."7th Love Struck?"
1. The Sorting (Intro)

_I do not own harry Potter_

_This story is rated T but will be more like something in between a K+ and a T._

**Summery:**

**Voldemort doesn't exist.**

**Harry's parents aren't dead.**

**Harry's parents came from Slytherin instead of Gryffindor.**

**Lily Potter's parents are wizards and their parents and so on.**

**Lily's sister is a squib.**

**Harry has a little brother that is one year younger ,named Kai.**

**Oh did I mention they are mortal enemies with the Weasley's.**

* * *

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall announced. Harry walked towards the stool that the sorting hat rested on. When he was about a foot away McGonagall lifted the hat so he could sit down. When Harry sat down the hat was placed on him, it slid down to cover his eyes.

"Ah a Potter." The hat whispered in his ear. "You have a good mind, you are brave but you are determined to prove yourself to your family. You are Cunning I can see you have a certain arrogance about you, I assure you your father was the same. You are going to be in..."

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

The Slytherin table erupted in applause. Harry walked to the table and sat down next to a boy with pail blond hair. "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy said and Harry shook his hand. "You most likely just heard but I am Harry Potter." Harry said with a smirk. "I am Blaise zabini." said a boy on the other side of Draco. Harry shook his hand and said "Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_Sorry this is short but it is just the Intro._


	2. Sixth Year Realization

_This Chapter will be longer I promise._

**_Harry is in Sixth year now._**

* * *

Harry bumps into someone, he is already in a bad mood. "Watch where you're going." Harry growled. He looks down to see the youngest, only girl in the Weasley's family. She is on the ground picking up her books and she had ink all over her from her ink bottles braking. Harry could see her hands trembling from trying to contain her anger.

"I could say the same to you Potter." She spat the last word with disgust. Harry pretended he didn't hear her because he actually felt bad and he didn't know why. He has hated her since the first time she came to Hogwarts. For the first time he thinks about why he hates her he can't think of anything but that she is a Weasley.

Harry bent down and started to help her pick up her books. She just stared at him a look of confusion on her face. "Sorry I didn't mean to knock you down." He said quietly.

"Is Harry Potter saying sorry to a Weasley. Wow I never thought you would come to your senses and realize are parents feud shouldn't affect us." Harry stayed silent he wanted his parents to be proud of him but she is right there parents relationship shouldn't affect any of from being friends.

Harry used a spell to clean her and books of the ink. "Your right, Weaslette." He said with a smirk. Harry stood and started to walk to his next class.

* * *

Ginny just stood there in shock, Harry in Harry Potter, a POTTER for crying out loud just said I was right.

When she was out of shock she began to go to her next class.

* * *

Harry sits down at the Slytherin table for lunch. He keeps looking at the Griffindor table at Ginny with her boyfriend Dean. He had this twisted feeling in his stomach and he felt empty now. He didn't know why but he was mesmerized by her, the way she laughed, the graceful way she moved, the way her hair would cascade down her shoulders. He snapped out of it when she looked at him there eye's met and he smirked. She smirked right back but he could tell that she was trying not to smile.

* * *

"Ginny who are you smirking at?" She heard Dean ask. She turned to look at him.

"No one, sweetie." she lied she seemed to be lying a lot lately.

When she went to look at Harry again he was talking to his brother, but he glanced over at her and she let a small smile appear on her face. She will never forget that smile that he gave her the first one she has ever see him give. He was always smirking never a smile.

She looked back down at her food fight the blush to stay off her.

* * *

When he saw her looking at him he couldn't help but smile. He noticed that she had a small smile too, not only that but he could see she was faintly blushing. That made him smile even wider.

"Harry, what are you smiling at I never see you smile." He looked back at his brother and he couldn't tell him Ginny.

"That's none of your beeswax." Harry said sharply at his brother.

What he didn't know was that Ginny was doing the same thing at different times. He also didn't know his brother saw who he was looking at.

* * *

Ginny was luckier people weren't as curios about her smiling at random.

Ginny got up to leave and get her stuff for next class. "Where are you going sweetie?" Dean said.

"I going to get ready for next class bye." She kissed him on the cheek.

When she walked out the door someone was waiting for her, it was Potter.

"What do you need, Potter?" she said faking disgust. He smiled and it went all the way to his eyes.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang-out some time. Maybe we could become friends." He said shyly. A Potter being shy this is the weirdest day for me.

"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind." She said trying to hide her excitement.

"Um, maybe we could just work on some home work together. That way we could get to know each other better." He said shyly while scratch the back of his head.A sure sign of nervousness, but she didn't say anything.

"When would you like to work on homework together." she said nonchalantly

"After class today, I will wait for you at the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. I will be under my invisibility cloak so you won't see me at first but I will show my self when you are ready to go." He said with a little more courage.

"Wait you have an invisibility cloak?" she said astonished.

"Yeah I do it was my dads." he said with a smirk.

"See you after class, Harry." Ginny said as she walked away.

* * *

_Hope you liked it the next one may be longer._


	3. Homework

_Sorry haven't updated in a while._

* * *

Ginny's classes went by slow. All she wanted was to hang out with Harry, she couldn't fathom why though. He was just so new to her that she couldn't explain why but all she wanted to do is learn all she can about this new Harry.

"Ginny, are you alright? You seem out of it." She heard Dean say, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I am fine, I am just thinking." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"You are always thinking about something." Dean said with a smile.

Ginny looked at him and smiled. "I know."

* * *

Harry was in class trying to pay attention unlike his best friend Draco.

"Aye, Potter after class today do you want to go pull pranks on the Weasleys?" Draco said wickedly.

Oh crap. Harry thought he would have to say no. He didn't know a story to cover up with.

"No mate, I am going to work on my homework. Ask Kai he would love to come." Harry said without looking a bit suspicious. He has had good practice lying.

"What ever mate, I was planing on pranking the Weaslette." Draco said he added extra venom when he said Weaslette.

Harry couldn't help but scowl, lucky for Harry Draco thought this was directed to Ginny.

"I know I hate that girl too." Draco said.

This is when Harry realized how bad of a person he was. That he has been acting like a total git for six years.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to see you after class. I would suggest to stop trying to distract Harry." Mr. Flitwick said.

"Okay." Draco groaned

Looks like he won't be pranking anyone today but I should still warn Ginny. Harry thought.

* * *

Ginny walk out of the common room, looking for harry, but then she remembered that he was in a invisibility cloak.

"I am ready" she whispered

"Hey, I am behind you." she heard Harry whisper

She looked behind her to see Harry holding a cloak in hand.

"Get under with me." He said as he started to put it back on.

When they both had the cloak on they began to walk.

"Where are we going, Potter." Ginny asked quietly.

"The Room Of Requirements, that's all I am telling you so just follow me." Harry whispered in her ear.

* * *

When they came to the spot Harry opened the doors. There was a table with two chairs sitting side bye side. I the corner of the room was a drinking fountain and right to the right of that was a shelf that had ink bottles also parchment.

Harry and Ginny sat down in the chairs and pulled out there homework.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ginny said

"Well I haven't formally introduced myself yet. Hello my name is Harry Potter nice to meet you." Harry said while holding his hand out for Ginny to shake.

Ginny laughed as she grabbed his hand and said "Well it is a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Potter. My name is Ginny Weasley."

Harry laughed and said "What is your favorite color Ms. Weasley?"

"I really like the color green." Ginny said nonchalantly

"Me too!" Harry yelled with excitement.

Ginny laughed. "Why are you so excited?" she said

"Because I never thought you and me would have something in common but we do which is just great!" Harry said his voice filled with energy.

"Why would you think that we wouldn't have anything in common?" Ginny asked curiously

"Well" Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "You always seemed nicer and smarter than me. I didn't think someone like you would have anything in common with someone like me." Harry said honestly.

Ginny couldn't believe what he just said. She had always thought of him as a spoiled brat but now that he was showing her the real him he was funny and nice.

* * *

After Harry told Ginny this there was a long pause.

I hope I didn't say something wrong. Harry thought.

"Harry, I would have thought the same thing before you started showing me your true self. I mean I sort of thought you were a spoiled brat before." Ginny said while rubbing the back of her neck. Ginny continued in a whisper. "But now you are funny and nice to be around. I guess I was wrong about you."

Harry couldn't help but think that she wasn't wrong she was right he was a spoiled brat.

"Your not wrong." Harry said in a barely audible voice.

"Of course I am wrong. I have only knew you fo-" Ginny yelled but was interrupted by Harry.

"I AM A SPOILED BRAT! YOU DON'T GET IT GINNY, I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A SPOILED BRAT. OH AND I AM AN ARROGANT, GIT! I JUST REALIZED TODAY WHEN DRACO ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO PULL PRANKS ON THE WEASLEYS! IF I WAS GOING TO PULL ONE ON you!." Harry said the last word softly. Harry stopped to catch his breath but when he continued it was a whisper.

"I used to prank you guys all the time, Draco and I even had a goal our goal was to out wit you and Hermione. Once we did that we would be the ultimate tricksters because we got your brothers Fred and George last year so you're next, watch your back. I will give up on it but my brother and Draco wont. I am sorry, for everything and now do you believe your right?" Harry looked at Ginny she was looking at the floor.

Ginny looked up into harry's green eyes and said in a whisper. "I believe that I was right about the Harry Potter you used to be. We might have only just tried to reach out and be friends but I feel like you have changed drastically in less than 24 hours."

Harry smiled, there was something in her tone that made it sound so true and it made you believe every word she said.

"Now, why don't we get on with our homework, Mr. Potter." Ginny said in a super official voice.

Harry laughed. "Great idea, Ms. Weasley." Harry mocked.

For the rest of their time they were both smiling.

* * *

_This is really bad. Sorry_


	4. Changes

_Sorry haven't updated in a while. I don't own Harry potter._

* * *

Harry couldn't wait until he could talk with Ginny again. He couldn't put his finger on why but she always made him feel like himself not the arrogant self-centered boy he was around his "friends".

When Harry walked into charms the seat was taken by Draco.

At least I have an excuse to not sit by him now Harry thought. He walked up and sat next to Hermione who scowled at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you" Harry said sincerely

He put his supplies on his desk and started to organize them so they didn't get in his way.

Hermione turned to Harry and said "You can't just waltz over here and expect me to let you cheat on my work."

"No, I wasn't I promise." Harry said his voice full of hurt.

* * *

**Hermione POV (You can just assume the other unnamed ones are Ginny and Harry I will label the POV of every other character. Now carry on)**

It looked as though Hermione had just slapped him across the face. She actually thought about saying sorry before she remembered how cruel him and Draco are to her.

"Don't give me that look, Potter" Hermione snapped.

Harry looked even more hurt than before. It was like she was physically punching him.

"I'm sorry, but for the record I am sorry about ever doing anything that offended you in any way or hurt you in any way." Harry said softly.

And with that he walked off to go sit at a table by Neville.

* * *

**(LUNCH) **

"Hey!" I yell ferociously.

"Why are you even defending that git?" Ron said his voice full of venom

Oh no, what will I say to him I can't just tell him the truth or can I? Ginny thought.

"I...I" Ginny began but got out of her seat to go sit next to Neville instead.

* * *

**RON POV**

What in the bloody hell just happened Ron thought.

Hermione came in and sat next to Ron who didn't even notice her come in to the Great Hall.

"The weirdest thing happened today." Hermione said and Ron jumped.

"Sorry didn't hear you sit down, The weirdest thing happened to me too." Ron said

"Well Harry Potter came and sat by me in charms and-" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"Probably to copy your work." Ron scoffed

"No he didn't now let me continue."

Hermione told ron what happened in charms.

"Wow, it must be some kind of prank." Ron thought aloud.

"Yeah maybe, but what happened to you that was so weird?" Hermione said curiously.

Ron tells her what happened.

"I wonder if these two things are connected." Hermione thought out loud.

* * *

Harry looked over at Ginny she was yelling at her brother and then he said something that made her at a loss for words. That hardly ever happens with Ginny Weasley she always has some kind of come back.

Then she gets up to go sit by Nevile, how weird.

* * *

When Ginny sit next to Neville he says "hello" she says it back. Her face still flushed with anger when she felt someone watching her. When Ginny looked over her shoulder she saw a set of emerald green eyes staring into her own set of brown ones.

"Harry" Ginny whispered but then freaked out because someone might have overheard her.

When she looked at Harry he had a look of shock on his face. He couldn't have heard her maybe he read her lips. Ginny decided to ask him later.

When she turned back around Neville looked shocked as well.

Oh crap Ginny thought.

"What did you just say, Ginny" Neville said in shock.

"Nothing" Ginny said rather a little quicker than usual.

"I heard what you said Ginny." Neville stated

"Well you must be going insane because I didn't say anything." Ginny finally got her poker face on.

"I am not going insane I heard you say his name. What is going on Ginny? He was acting really nice to me in charms today, which is unlike him." Neville whispered.

"Fine but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially my brothers." Ginny whispered

"Bloody hell tell me you aren't cheating on Dean with him." Neville said in a concerned whisper.

"Promise." Ginny said in a angered whisper

"Fine I promise." Neville said a bit reluctantly.

"No I am not cheating on Dean with Harry. We are just friends but we just started to hang out yesterday." Ginny whispered nervously.

"Oh well that's at least better than cheating on Dean." Neville whispered while scratching the back of his neck.

"So you can't tell anyone because we will most likely tell everyone we're friends at some point but not now. We just started hanging out so I don't want to mess out the little friendship we have." Ginny said in a nervous whisper.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Neville said in a sincere whisper.

"Thanks, Neville." Ginny said with a sigh of relief.

But then Ginny heard yelling.

* * *

Harry saw Ginny mouth his name. He was the only one that could have possibly read his name upon her perfect lips from this distance.

I need to stop thinking like this she has a boyfriend, Harry thought.

She looked him right in the eye and said his name, Harry couldn't believe it but then her face full of shock his must look the same.

Neville turned and said something to Ginny, she looked frantic.

His attention was pulled away from the red-head by the sound of his brothers voice.

"Want to prank the Mud Blood after lessons, Harry?" Kai said wickedly

"No thanks, I am done with all of our mean pranks." Harry said boldly while looking into his brothers hazel eyes to prove his seriousness.

"WHY EXACTLY DO YOU WANT TO STOP WITH OUR PRANKS?" Kai yelled, he was fuming.

"(1)IT IS AN IMMATURE ACT (2) I AM SICK OF BEING A ROTTEN GIT (3) IT IS HURTING PEOPLE!" Harry yelled he didn't even notice he had stood up. Harry looked around to see everyone looking at them.

Harry stormed out of the Great Hall unaware of the red-headed girl following him.

* * *

Wow is all Ginny was thinking during Harry's rant.

She couldn't help but follow him, on her way out she heard Ron yell. "Where are you going?" His voice laced with suspicion

"If you must know I have to go to the bathroom." Ginny barked back.

Ginny found Harry sitting against a wall in a vacant corridor close to the Great Hall.

"Hey" Ginny said as she slid down next to Harry.

"Hey" Harry replied.

They sat there for awhile in a comfortable silence.

"Why did you say my name?" Harry said quietly

"Well I felt someone watching me so I looked over my shoulder to see you looking at me with your emerald eyes and I just couldn't help but whisper your name. How did you know that I said your name from all the way across the room?" Ginny said in a whisper

"I don't know but I could just see the word forming on your lips." Harry whispered while he glanced at her.

"I also noticed that Neville said something to you did he hear you?" Harry said still looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Ginny looked guilty as she said "Yes I tried to lie but he heard me so I told about us being friends. He said he wouldn't tell anyone."

Harry looked angry but it was gone in an instant and replaced with a soft look.

"That's okay we just have to hope he wasn't lying." Harry said with a sigh.

"You're not mad?" Ginny asked worriedly

"How could I stay mad at a beautiful woman like yourself?" Harry said with a chuckle but it was passionately all the same.

"Do you mean that?" Ginny asked with a deep blush.

"Of course I do." Harry said sincerely

"Oh Harry" Ginny said softly

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

My god she is so beautiful, Harry thought.

He couldn't even believe she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"All I get is _oh Harry_ not your beautiful too or you are so handsome!" Harry said in fake anger.

Ginny laughed and said "You are so very beautiful Harry Potter, happy now." Ginny faked annoyance while trying to suppress a giggle unsuccessfully.

"Yes I am very happy now." Harry said cheerfully before going becoming serious and saying. "I really love it when you call me Harry not Potter or Harry Potter."

"Just Harry then, I can do that." Ginny said.

Ginny sighed contently at being with Harry.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do homework again with me after lessons? Speaking of lessons, lunch should be over soon we will have to go to our next lessons." Harry said nonchalantly.

Ginny took her head off Harry's shoulder and said. "I would love to and we have a few more minutes Harry."

Ginny laid her head back on Harry's shoulder and sighed contently.

Harry laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes with a content sigh.

* * *

Ginny woke up to the sound of a bell.

"OH GOD, HARRY WAKE UP WE ARE LATE FOR CLASS OR WORSE WE MISSED IT!" Ginny yelled as she slipped her head from underneath harrys head.

"What's wrong Ginny." Harry said sleepily.

"HARRY WE FELL ASLEEP THE BELL JUST RANG, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG WE WERE ASLEEP!"

Harry snapped awake.

"BLOODY HELL, WE HAVE TO HURRY! I AM SO SORRY I JUST CLOSED MY EYES FOR A SECOND-" Harry was interrupted by Ginny.

"It's okay I fell asleep too. I wish we could stay here but you were right we do have to hurry."

Harry stood up and held his hand out for Ginny to take.

"Thanks" Ginny said before taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up.

"Lets go." Harry said a little bit reluctantly.

Ginny and Harry found a stray student.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ginny asked politely.

The boy tells them the time and they find out there last class had just begun.

"Bloody hell Harry, we are in deep shite." Ginny said as they were walking to their next classes her was voice full of worry.

"It's only one time don't worry." Harry soothed.

"No, it's not that how do I explain what happened to Ron or Hermione." Ginny said her voice quavering at the thought.

"Tell them that you were hanging out with a friend and you fell asleep on accident. If they ask who just tell them it's nothing to worry about and it wont happen again."

"Well I guess it's not lying but they will do anything possible to figure out who I was with so let me apologize early if they find out." Ginny replied.

"It's okay apology accepted." Harry said light heartedly.

When Ginny walked into the Care Of Magical Creatures every one looked at her.

"Sorry I am late." Ginny said to Hagrid.

Hagrid told Ginny what the other students were doing and he took reluctantly 10 points away from Gryffindor.

* * *

When Harry walked into potions he was stared at.

"I am sorry Professor Snape for being late." Harry said trying to hide his disgust.

"I am sorry that this class is such an inconvenience to you, Potter. 20 points from Slytherin." Snape said the first half in a tone filled with loathing and sarcasm.

Harry took a seat next to Ron.

"Hey." Harry said quietly as he sat down.

"What did you just say to me, Potter." Ron said surprised.

"I said Hey as in Hello or Hi." Harry said jokingly.

"First you're late to class and then you are joking around with Weasley. Another 10 points will be taken from Slytherin and you will serve detention with me after lessons tomorrow." Snape said in a deadly calm.

"Yes sir." Harry said his voice full of loathing.

"I would recommend to stop with that tone, Potter." Snape snapped.

When Snape was not looking Ron whispered to Harry.

"You must be one of the only Slytherins that don't think Snape is the best teacher on earth."

Harry laughed quietly.

"Yeah I guess so." Harry replied.

* * *

_Hope you liked it._


	5. Harry's Parents

_Hope you like it _

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters_

* * *

Ginny sat with her back against the wall, waiting for Harry to come. Ginny was just outside the Common Room in a shadowed area. She wouldn't even bother to go in the Common Room.

"Hey Ginny, I am right in front of you." said a voice.

Ginny jumped banging her head against something hard.

"Ow" Ginny and the voice groaned in unison.

Ginny recognized that voice.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"yeah, now get in." Harry said while lifting up his cloak for her to get under.

Ginny looked into his eyes for a moment and Harry smiled crookedly. Ginny smiled back as she went under the cloak.

* * *

**Ron POV**

Ron was starting to worry about Ginny, he hadn't seen her since she said she was going to go to the bathroom at lunch.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Ron asked Colin.

"No she wasn't in any of her classes she had after lunch except Care of Magical Creatures which she was late to." Colin replied.

Now Ron was really worried, Ginny never misses her classes.

"You know what Ron, Potter wasn't in Herbology today." Hermione said she must have overheard Colin's answer.

"I remember because Malfoy had to partner with Neville. Do you remember how Harry was late to Potions." Ron said

"Yes, because he sat by you." Hermione replied with a scowl.

"Have your realized how Ginny disappeared right after Harry did? This makes me think that those to have something going on. I know Ginny would never cheat so she must secretly be friends with him but thats just a thought." Hermione said thinking out loud.

Ron yelled "BLOODY HELL HERMIONE, YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT!"

Everyone stared but that didn't bother Ron.

"When am I not?" Hermione said absentmindedly.

"Hermione we could check my brothers Marauders Map!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Thats a brilliant idea Ron!" Hermione said while beaming up at ron.

Ron blushed and said "That means a lot coming from you, Hermione."

They found Fred and George in the corner whispering to each other about god knows what.

"Hey guys can we look at your map real quick we need to find Ginny.?" Ron asked politely.

"Sure Ron if you go get it from underneath my bed I will open it for you." Fred said absentmindedly.

"He must have a lot on his mind it isn't usually that easy to get something from him." Ron whispered to Hermione before running up to the boys Dormitories to get the map.

When ron came back down holding a piece of parchment he handed it to Fred. Fred took out his wand and whispered something the parchment materialized into a map of the castle. Fred then handed it back to ron and Hermione hunched over it with him.

"They are definitely up to something because both their dots aren't on here." Hermione whispered.

* * *

When they got to the Room of Requirements it had a orange couch against the yellow wall. There was a coffee table in front of the couch.

"Wow this is bright." Harry said.

"Yeah, but I like it" Ginny said enthusiastically.

Ginny seemed to have a skip in her step as she walked to the couch.

Wow she is beautiful, Harry thought as he walked towards the couch where Ginny was already sitting.

"What do you want to talk about, Ginny?" Harry asked after a while of doing homework.

"I'm not sure, I don't know much about your family, my parents forbid us to mention the Potters in their presence so I don't even know what this whole feud is about." Ginny said after a while.

"I don't like to talk about my family but I guess it's something to talk about." harry was cut off by Ginny who said

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to we ca-" Harry cut her off and said gently.

"No I it will be good for me to talk about it. Well…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…my parents expect a lot from me, they want me to be there perfect Slytherin son. Nobody knows this but my dad sometimes…" Harry looked down.

"Harry what is it?" Ginny said worriedly as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"My brother would get in trouble a lot you know, break rules and I would take the blame for him. Kai always thought that I was grounded because after the…_beating_ I would lock myself in my room for a day or more depending on how bad the injury was." Harry said in a pained whisper and emphasizing his hurt on the word beating.

"Oh Harry." Ginny whispered and to Harry's surprise she pulled him into a hug.

Harry buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in trying to distract himself by her glorious smell to keep himself from crying.

Ginny rested her head on Harry's head.

Harry couldn't keep it in any longer he began to silently cry.

Ginny felt her neck grow wet and she whispered soothingly to Harry.

"You just let it all out" Harry started to sob when she said this. His body shaking from crying so hard. Ginny was getting really angry at Harry's parents.

"Those arses who do they think they are." Ginny muttered bitterly.

Harry gave a soft chuckle. Ginny could feel Harry's hot breath against her skin which was wet from his tears and the vibrations go through her body.

Ginny struggled to stifle a moan.

"Did I really say that out loud?" Ginny asked once she got control of herself, but she could feel her face and ears burning.

Harry laughed quietly and whispered "You sure did."

Now couldn't help but moan but as quietly as she could but of course Harry heard because he could feel it.

Harry laughed again.

"Bloody Hell Harry stop that!" Ginny yelled pulling away from Harry.

Harry put on his pouting face and said innocently.

"What am I doing wrong?"

Ginny's blush darkened.

"You know exactly what you are doing." Ginny said annoyed.

"And that would be…" Harry said faking confusion.

"Let's get back to our homework." Ginny said as she turned back to her work.

Harry smiled and said.

"Okay."

**Hermione POV**

The twins let us keep looking at the map as long as we didn't show anyone it.

I nearly screamed when I saw Ginny's dot reappear, it wasn't because I didn't want her to come back it was that Harry Potter's dot appeared right behind hers.

"Ron! Do you see them!" Hermione nearly yelled.

"YES I SEE THEM!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Ron, calm down I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this."Hermione said calmly but not really believing it herself.

"There better be." Ron fumed.

* * *

_ Sorry it's short. Also I realize that if Harry's parents weren't dead that Harry would have inherited the map but I feel like the twins deserve to have the map._


	6. Friends with a Potter

_Sorry have't updated in a while. GODS, I need to get this under control I can't just keep not updating. I am going to have to figure out how to fix that later any way hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's short._

_I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. _

* * *

Ginny was standing just outside the Common Room, under the invisibility cloak with Harry.

"So, I will see you again tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Definitely!" I said with a smile.

"That's Gre-" Harry was interrupted by Ron storming out of the Common Room with Hermione in tow.

"Where are they? The map says they are right out here!" Ron said angrily.

"Calm down Ron." Hermione tried and failed miserably to calm Ron down.

"CALM DOWN! THAT SLYTHERIN SNAKE IS WITH MY SISTER!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, please calm down." Hermione soothed.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, HERMIONE! THAT IS MY LITTLE SISTER WHO KNOWS WHAT HE WILL D-" Ron was cut off by Hermione standing on her tippy toes and planting her lips firmly to his.

"Wow, that escalated quickly but we all saw it coming. They've loved each other since 2nd year." Ginny whispered to harry, knowing neither Ron nor Hermione would hear.

Hermione now has wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, while Ron's arms are locked around Hermione's waist.

"I should probably go now, I might be able to slip by them. Walk as close as you can to the Painting." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"What's the magic word?" Harry whispered tauntingly with a smirk.

"Please." Ginny mumbled.

Harry laughed quietly and he directed them towards the Common Room entrance. They had to walk around Ron and Hermione who were now heavily making-out. Ginny raised the invisibility cloak to show herself to the painting.

"Toadstools." Ginny whispered.

The painting opened at the password.

Ginny turned around and whispered "Bye"

Harry responded in a whisper. "Bye, Ginny."

Ginny stepped into the Common Room.

After about 10 minutes Hermione and Ron entered the Common Room. They looked presentable so they must have straightened up before they came in. When they saw Ginny they looked shocked and made their way over to the abandoned corner Ginny was sitting in.

"When did you get in here." Ron asked in bewilderment.

"I got in here about 10 minutes ago." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"We didn't see you come in." Hermione said perplexed.

Ginny smirked. "You wouldn't have because (1)I was under an invisibility cloak and (2)you were snogging each other senseless. By the way Hermione great method to getting him to shut up."

They both blushed like crazy.

"An invisibility cloak, where did you get one of those?" Ron asked still blushing all the way to his ears.

"It's not mine." Ginny said.

"Who's is it then?" Ron asked getting irritated.

"Why would you care? It belongs to a Slytherin Snake, that's how you put it right?" Ginny said angrily.

"IT'S TRUE, HE IS A SLYTHERIN SNA-" Ron yelled.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME BECAUSE I KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU WERE ABOUT THAT!"

There was only a few people left in the Common room but they still all looked at us.

"Are you cheating on Dean or something?" Ron asked in a deadly whisper.

"NO, I would never!" Ginny said fuming.

"Okay what ever, but explain why you skipped your classes." Ron said also fuming.

"If you must know I fell asleep with Harry in a hallway. We were talking, then we just closed our eyes for a moment and we fell asleep." Ginny said with a deadly calmness.

"Don't do it again and don't talk to, Potter!" Ron said full of rage

"I can do whatever I want, you don't control me!" Ginny said exasperated.

"LET'S SEE WHAT MOTHER HAS T-" Ron was interrupted by Hermione.

"Leave it Ron let her tell your parents herself. I also don't think it's that bad that she is friends with him It might help solve this feud between your family's."

"Thank you, Hermione." I say sweetly.

"I don't agree but I won't tell Mom and Dad." Ron said reluctantly.

* * *

When Harry walk into the Slytherin Common Room all he is thinking about how Ron and Hermione seemed to know that Ginny was hanging out with Him.

"Harry where were you I had to partner with Neville." Draco said.

"I was talking with a friend and we fell asleep while talking." Harry replied while walking towards the stairs that lead to the Boy's Dorm.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I am going to bed." Harry said while walking up the stairs.

"Wait a minute, which friend?" Draco asked.

"That is none of your business." Harry snapped.

Harry ran up the stairs and laid down in his bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Ginny sat down next to Dean for breakfast.

"Hello, sweety." Ginny said and then went to kiss his cheek but he moved away.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her face full of worry.

"Where have you been disappearing off to?" Dean said with a scowl.

"I have been hanging out with a friend." Ginny said still worried.

"What _friend_ are you hanging out with then?" Dean said the word friend with venom.

Ginny looked around no one was sitting near them.

"Don't you dare think that I am cheating on you." Ginny said angrily.

"How would I know you have been keeping secrets pretty much the whole year. Now who have you been disappearing off to with!?" Dean said fuming.

"I am hanging out with Harry and I am not cheating on you! I can't believe you would think so low about me!" Ginny said in a whisper full of anger.

"You are friends with a, _Potter_! We are through, I don't even know who you are anymore!" With that Dean stood up and stormed out of the great hall.

* * *

After Harry watched a growingly angry Dean and Ginny he saw Dean storm off. Not soon after he saw Ginny run out of the Great Hall crying so naturally, Harry followed her soon after.

When Harry was out of the Great Hall he didn't see Ginny and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where is she?" Harry mumbled.

"Wait I know exactly where she is." Harry said cheerfully

When Harry got to the wall where the ROR was he said

"I want to go where Ginny Weasley is."

The doors materialized and Harry pushed them open to see a pond with a garden nearby. A crying girl with blazing red hair sat at the edge of the lake her back facing him, shoulders shaking from sobbing.

"Ginny" Harry said softly

She spun around wiping her eyes frantically.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered her voice hoarse.

Harry walked up to her and sat down next to her feeling uncomfortable. They sat there in silence for a good 5 minutes.

"2 years." Ginny whispered quietly tears running down her cheeks.

"What?" Harry said confused.

"We were together for 2 years and then he just ends it like none of it mattered." Ginny said staring into the pond.

"Why would he break up with you, I mean you didn't do anything right?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

Ginny laughed which was more a series of hiccups. "As I quote 'You are friends with a, _Potter_!We are through, I don't even know who you are anymore!'" Ginny said mimicking Dean.

"I sorry." Harry said guiltily.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BLAME THIS ON YOURSELF!" Ginny yelled and finally looking at Harry.

"Well if _I_ wasn't your friend this wouldn't have happened." Harry said regretfully.

"Are you saying you regret being my friend?" Ginny said beginning to sob again.

"Only if it meant you wouldn't get hurt." Harry said trying to hold back tears of his own. Seeing Ginny hurt and crying felt like he was getting stabbed repeatedly in the heart.

"Oh Harry" Ginny whispered before hugging Harry forcefully.

Harry let out a grunt of surprise but hugged her back none the less. Ginny rested her head on his chest while Harry rested his chin on Ginny's head.

"Do you mind me asking what this place is?" Harry whispered.

"It is the pond and garden in the back of my house. I go here when I am upset to calm myself down." Ginny whispered back.

"Oh, that makes sense that this place would show up for you then." Harry whispered.

Ginny gave a hiccupy giggle.

"What." Harry whispered curiously.

"I just don't know why we are whispering." Ginny whispered.

"Maybe it just feels right for right now." Harry whispered and then lifted his chin and kissed the top of Ginny's head. Ginny sighed.

"Maybe you're right." Ginny whispered.


	7. Love Struck?

_If you don't already know I have put a pause on my other story so I should be updating more. Key word SHOULD I can't promise you anything because school is starting again soon so I might be busy._

**_One more thing I just want to say how AMAZING it is that I have almost 3,000 views. WOW!_**

**_Also I have 20 followers on this story! WOW AGAIN! Some might say that's only 20 people but if you think about that means 20 people THAT I DON'T KNOW PERSONALLY like MY story!  
_**

**_It is just playing AWESOME!_**

* * *

Ginny sat in class thinking about how she wish she would have just skipped but she knew going to class was the right thing to do. Colin had already tried to interrogate her on what happened but all Ginny said was that Dean dumped her over a stupid little thing. Of course he asked what the reason was but Ginny said she didn't want to talk about it.

It was only partially true she didn't want to talk about the break up anymore but she did want to talk about Harry.

It was weird how all she could think about was Harry. She would catch herself almost daydreaming about different things about him, like his emerald eyes that shined with a mixture of emotions or the way he smiled slightly crooked. There was also how safe she felt wrapped up in his arms, the way his hair was always sticking up in odd directions and how right it felt when he kissed her head.

Ginny was snapped out of her day dream by Colin whispering "What are you thinking about you have this love struck look on your face?"

"What? I only heard half of that." Ginny whispered.

"I said, you had a love struck look on your face and I was wondering what you were thinking about." Whispered Colin.

Love struck? There was no way I was looking love struck I was thinking about Harry, my _friend_. Ginny thought.

"There is no way I looked_ love struck_. I most likely looked dazed not love struck." Ginny hissed to Colin.

Colin scoffed. "You didn't look dazed you looked love struck Is this about Dean or is it some other guy?"

"NO! He's just a friend!" Ginny whisper yelled at him while blushing all the way to her ears.

"So there is someone who is this friend of yours? Is this why Dean..." Colin let the sentence trail off.

"Mr. Creevey and Ms. Weasley I think it would be wise of you to stop talking, unless you want detention." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor." Ginny and Colin said in unison.

Colin shot her a look that said This-is-not-over.

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Harry was upset that Ginny decided to go to class but he knew that it was the right decision. That didn't change the fact that he didn't want to spend more time with her.

At this moment Harry realized that he had a crush on Ginny Weasley, maybe even loved her.

"I can t wait to beat the Gryffindors, AGAIN!" Draco whispered next to him with a silent laugh.

Harry had a Quidditch match against Gryffindor in 3 days. Gryffindor had a new Seeker he didn't know who it was but he was pretty sure they weren't better than him, he was undefeated after all.  
But that didn't stop him from worrying, his streak could end with just one game, or just one person.

"Yeah, me either!" Harry whispered with fake confidence.

"Oh and make sure you beat up there new seeker a bit." Draco whispered menacingly.

Harry wondered sometime, okay all the time why he was friends with Draco. He has come to think that it was because their dads were friends so he decided to become friends with him in First Year, Harry used to look up to his father.

Harry's Dad didn't start beating him until he was in Third Year, he didn't know why he waited for so long.

Harry did know that his mother didn't know about the beatings.

Harry decided not to sit by Draco in anymore classes so when he went to Potions he sat next to Ron.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Ron Hissed.

"Sorry, I should have asked. May I sit next you guys?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.

Ron looked like he was going to say something but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can sit by us, Harry."Hermione said choking on his name a bit.

Harry smiled a toothy grin that reached all the way to his eyes.

"Thanks!" Harry said enthusiastically and sat down.

* * *

**Ron POV**

Ron couldn't believe Hermione thought he was going to tell him no. Ron doesn't really like him but it is always good to keep an enemy close especially if they are spending a lot of quality time with your little sister.

Also yesterday Harry didn't seem like such a bad guy.

"Do you plan on hanging out with my sister today?" Ron asked nonchalantly but really was just digging for information.

Harry looked only slightly surprised that Ron knew about them being friends.

"I would love to Hang out with Ginny today but I have detention with Snape." Harry whispered with sadness and Ron thought he heard a little bit of longing when he said Ginny but it must have just been him.

"I see and what are you playing at with her?" Ron whispered trying to sound nonchalant so that he can catch Harry off guard.

"What? I m not playing at anything! I would never do anything to hurt Ginny." Harry whispered yelled his voice softening when he said Ginny.

"Ron, leave him alone. Ginny smart she knows what she is getting herself into!" Hermione whisper yelled at Ron.

* * *

Harry was really hurt that Ron thought he was messing around with Ginny. It hurt more though how Hermione said 'She knows what she s getting herself into' what does that mean?

Harry must have looked hurt because Ron seemed to softening up a bit and Hermione looked sorry.

They didn't say anything the rest of the time.

* * *

When class ended Ginny practically ran out of the classroom. She wanted to see Harry so she headed towards Potions. She knew the 6th year Slytherins were in Potions because Ginny had to listen to Ron complain for a weak.

When Ginny got to the potions class she saw an upset looking Harry coming out.

"What happened?" Ginny asked her voice full of concern.

"Ginny!" Harry s face instantly lit up with a smile.

"What happened?" Ginny said still concerned.

Harry's smile faltered. "Nothing, everything's fine." Harry was smiling but Ginny could tell it was fake.

Ginny took a few steps closer to Harry, there was only 6 inches between them.

"No it s not nothing." Ginny said looking up at Harry voice full of concern.

"Don t worry about it Ginny, I m fine." Harry said faking a smile.

Ginny hugged Harry resting her head on his chest.

"I am going to worry about it and you can t stop me." Ginny whispered.

Harry sighed and hugged her back as if his life depended on it.

"This is not over either we are going to talk about this later." Ginny said sternly.

"If you mean later you mean after my detention with Snape." Harry whispered sadly.

"Well that sucks." Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, and you do realize that we are being stared at." Harry whispered to Ginny.

"I don t care anymore." Ginny mumbled burying her head in Harry's chest.

"Me either." Harry sighed.

Harry and Ginny stood there in each others embrace just enjoying each others presence until Ginny pulled away feeling cold at the lack of body heat.

"You should get going you don t want to be late." Ginny said sadly.

"Yeah." Harry said just as sadly.

"You are going to meet me in the Room Of Requirement right?" It was supposed to be a question but it came out more like a demand.

Harry smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**_Sorry it's_ short**


End file.
